joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Amigo Fusion
Summary The Amigo Fusion consists of many people, and you can fuse with as many people as you want. This Amigo Fusion example character consists of.... Alex, Bread, Asriel, Holyhotsauce, Hit, Maxwell, Wasdarrow, Mail King, Yuya, TheHeroicFlash, Theworldsaddestboxofraisins, Zenglebendlewhenden, Chen, Charlie Brown, Son Goku, Ryukama, and Megaman. Basically all of Bread's friends. Powers and Stats Tier: At the veery, veery, V E E E E E E E R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R Y V E R Y V E E R Y least Unknown Degree of Aleversal LV3 physically, exponentially increases with Anti-Ki & Light-Ki, exponentially increases with KI and POS-KI and LIFE and DURA-KI, High, Higher, yet Higher via Ale's ANTI-SOUL (kills anything), Maximum-er Kaioken, Memes, Damage Empowerment, Ultimate Attacks, Willpower/Illuminati Aura, & Ale's Pink SOUL, (overpowers all other SOULs), Willpower SOUL (SOUL Regenz just in case SOUL ever gets destroyed) as well as getting more stronger as the battle gets, inapplicably higher than before via Banhammer + Combination Form, likely Unknown (Ale the embodiment of power, and other people have EXTREMELY POWERful forms) Name: Alesrierieainnaxweldarrowmailkiyaheroicflasasraizenglcheharliokukamaman (Or simply The Amigo Fusion) Origin: Baileunderverse/Kingpinverse/Butterverse/Joke Battles Wiki Gender: Unknown (Hard to guess with range of genders) Age: Unknown Classification: REALLY BIG FUSION Powers and Abilities: 'Very Absurd Stats (Uncheckable by MENUs, and it even glitches when you're somehow on par with them), Combination Form (All of them fully powered up at once to a new form? Bad toms await u) + All knowledge and maximumest maximum maxiwhatever mastery of IAmTheBreadMan32's, Alexcar3000's (Even though he mastered his but whateverr), Hit (Double Exaggerated), Asriel Dreemurr (Exaggerated, Goku Exaggerated, MaxwellFISH's, Wasdarrow24's, Yuya Sakaki, Ryukama's (He's the creator what the heck am I talking about), Chen's, Charlie Brown (Breadverse Unlimited)'s, and Composite Mega Man (Wanked), and Holyhotsauce's 'Attack Potency: ''At the very least Unknown Degree of Aleversal LV3 physically, exponentially increases with Anti-Ki & Light-Ki, exponentially increases with KI and POS-KI and LIFE and DURA-KI, High, Higher, yet Higher via Ale's ANTI-SOUL (kills anything), Maximum-er Kaioken, Memes, Damage Empowerment, Ultimate Attacks, Willpower/Illuminati Aura, & Ale's Pink SOUL, (overpowers all other SOULs), Willpower SOUL (SOUL Regenz just in case SOUL ever gets destroyed) as well as getting more stronger as the battle gets, inapplicably higher than before via Banhammer + Combination Form ' 'Speed: At the very least Unknown Degree of Aleversal LV3 physically, exponentially increases with Anti-Ki & Light-Ki, exponentially increases with KI and POS-KI and LIFE and DURA-KI, High, Higher, yet Higher via Ale's ANTI-SOUL (kills anything), Maximum-er Kaioken, Memes, Damage Empowerment, Ultimate Attacks, Willpower/Illuminati Aura, & Ale's Pink SOUL, (overpowers all other SOULs), Willpower SOUL (SOUL Regenz just in case SOUL ever gets destroyed) as well as getting more stronger as the battle gets, inapplicably higher than before via Banhammer + Combination Form ' '''Lifting Strength: ''At the very least Unknown Degree of Aleversal LV3 physically, exponentially increases with Anti-Ki & Light-Ki, exponentially increases with KI and POS-KI and LIFE and DURA-KI, High, Higher, yet Higher via Ale's ANTI-SOUL (kills anything), Maximum-er Kaioken, Memes, Damage Empowerment, Ultimate Attacks, Willpower/Illuminati Aura, & Ale's Pink SOUL, (overpowers all other SOULs), Willpower SOUL (SOUL Regenz just in case SOUL ever gets destroyed) as well as getting more stronger as the battle gets, inapplicably higher than before via Banhammer + Combination Form ' 'Striking Strength: At the very least Unknown Degree of Aleversal LV3 physically, exponentially increases with Anti-Ki & Light-Ki, exponentially increases with KI and POS-KI and LIFE and DURA-KI, High, Higher, yet Higher via Ale's ANTI-SOUL (kills anything), Maximum-er Kaioken, Memes, Damage Empowerment, Ultimate Attacks, Willpower/Illuminati Aura, & Ale's Pink SOUL, (overpowers all other SOULs), Willpower SOUL (SOUL Regenz just in case SOUL ever gets destroyed) as well as getting more stronger as the battle gets, inapplicably higher than before via Banhammer + Combination Form ' '''Durability: ''At the very least Unknown Degree of Aleversal LV3 physically, exponentially increases with Anti-Ki & Light-Ki, exponentially increases with KI and POS-KI and LIFE and DURA-KI, High, Higher, yet Higher via Ale's ANTI-SOUL (kills anything), Maximum-er Kaioken, Memes, Damage Empowerment, Ultimate Attacks, Willpower/Illuminati Aura, & Ale's Pink SOUL, (overpowers all other SOULs), Willpower SOUL (SOUL Regenz just in case SOUL ever gets destroyed) as well as getting more stronger as the battle gets, inapplicably higher than before via Banhammer + Combination Form ' '''Stamina: 'At the very least Unknown Degree of Aleversal LV3 physically, exponentially increases with Anti-Ki & Light-Ki, exponentially increases with KI and POS-KI and LIFE and DURA-KI, High, Higher, yet Higher via Ale's ANTI-SOUL (kills anything), Maximum-er Kaioken, Memes, Damage Empowerment, Ultimate Attacks, Willpower/Illuminati Aura, & Ale's Pink SOUL, (overpowers all other SOULs), Willpower SOUL (SOUL Regenz just in case SOUL ever gets destroyed) as well as getting more stronger as the battle gets, inapplicably higher than before via Banhammer + Combination Form ''' '''Range: ''At the very least Unknown Degree of Aleversal LV3 physically, exponentially increases with Anti-Ki & Light-Ki, exponentially increases with KI and POS-KI and LIFE and DURA-KI, High, Higher, yet Higher via Ale's ANTI-SOUL (kills anything), Maximum-er Kaioken, Memes, Damage Empowerment, Ultimate Attacks, Willpower/Illuminati Aura, & Ale's Pink SOUL, (overpowers all other SOULs), Willpower SOUL (SOUL Regenz just in case SOUL ever gets destroyed) as well as getting more stronger as the battle gets, inapplicably higher than before via Banhammer + Combination Form ' '''Intelligence: ???' Notable Attacks/Techniques: All the techniques of:' '''Alex, N-Alex (Purified), Bread, Asriel, Hit, Maxwell, Wasdarrow, Mail King, Yuya, TheHeroicFlash, Theworldsaddestboxofraisins, Zenglebendlewhenden, Chen, Charlie Brown, Son Goku, Ryukama, and Megaman's to it's fullest extent. '''Banhammer: '''The banhammer, when hit with, knocks you to the next wiki, where in this wiki even your BITS and Existence is all gone. This is stronger than all attacks, like the '''Maximum-er Kaioken ALL-SOUL Kamehameha' is lesser than nothing compared to it. Maximum-er Kaioken All-SOUL Kamehameha: '''A combination of all the fusee's beam attacks into one move, first, they stop reality down to your DATA, SOUL, and CODE/BITS while Saiyan/POS-KI/Hooman/Whatever Shielding themselves, then they nope their attacks out via "It Just Doesn't Work", then they teleport behind the opponent and blast the Kamehameha, absorbing their SOUL TRAIT and gaining their power if it somehow isn't broken. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fusions Category:Breadverse Unlimited Category:Aleverse Category:Mailverse Category:Butterverse Category:Kingpinverse Category:Joke Battles Wiki Category:Banhammer Users